


Plausible Deniability

by Traycer



Series: Alphabet Soup Fics [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X is for Xenogeneic - Ra came to Abydos to reclaim what was his, only to find two very familiar faces from a rebellion of long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

They had come to rebel against him. Just as their ancestors had thousands of years ago.

But Ra was xenogeneic, derived from the Goa'uld and he stared at the humans, determined that they would not succeed. They would never succeed.

His thoughts went to the bomb these humans had brought with them. They had come far in their knowledge, much farther than he thought they would. Their weapons, the bomb. But Ra would not be defeated. He was their god, and he would prove it to the people of this planet. He would put an end to this rebellion before it began.

He turned to look at the humans, relishing in their subservient attitude. They were on their knees as they should be. Yet something about them was familiar. Ra searched his memory, relying on the reliability of the Goa'uld recall, until he found what he was looking for. He focused his thoughts on the faces of those who led the rebellion on Earth, two of which appeared to be kneeling before him.

He stood up and walked toward his captives. The resemblance was uncanny. They appeared to be younger, but Ra had heard of the experiments of the Ancient ones. They must have succeeded in making time travel a possibility, and somehow these mere humans had gained access to that technology.

Or _will_ gain access, perhaps. He stared at the younger versions of the men who led the rebellion that forced him to flee his kingdom during his reign on Earth and swiftly chose an approach to determine the truth.

"Show yourselves," he ordered his Jaffa. He wanted the humans to see the faces of their downfall. His ploy worked well, for he easily read the truth in the eyes of the humans. They had not known his guards were humans like themselves. This proved that the rebellion in Ancient Egypt resulted from journeys through time that had not yet taken place. Ra transformed his own image then, relishing in the triumph he felt that he would succeed. He was their god and he was determined to deter that journey. They would no longer have the opportunity.

The older one turned on his guards in a desperate attempt to overpower them, but Ra was not surprised. The man had done the same during the other rebellion. They never learn, he thought as he watched their rapid defeat. But he needed one of them to show his slaves that he was still their god. He looked down at the body of the younger one, who was clearly the leader of the rebellion. It was he who had rallied the slaves during the rebellion on Earth, and Ra knew that this time would be no different. The younger one, he decided, as he ordered his Jaffa to revive the human. The younger man who stupidly gave his life for another. Ra knew he would do it again, and in doing so, he would then show the slaves that loyalty to their god is the only way to survive.

Yes, he thought with savage satisfaction. The younger man would prove to the slaves of this world that Ra was their true god, and afterward he would sacrifice the human in a public display of dominance before punishing both worlds for their betrayal.

"Gather my slaves," he told his First Prime. "Bring them to me."

He walked over to his throne and sat down, knowing that the rebellion on Earth would be no more. He was and always would be victorious.


End file.
